burnnoticefandomcom-20200214-history
Fiona Glenanne
Fiona Glenanne is one of the main characters, and the main romantic interest of Michael Westen. She is portrayed by Gabrielle Anwar. Background Fiona picked up Michael Westen in Miami, Florida after he was stranded there after being burned and has since helped him numerous times in his various jobs. Fiona and Michael had a past relationship, which ended when Michael left without saying goodbye when his cover was blown. Now that she has encountered Michael again, Fiona makes efforts to pressure Michael into a more substantial relationship. Fiona also keeps up with Michael's mother, Madeline Westen. In Season 3 Episode 13 Fiona has enough with Michael and walks out on him. Refusing to appear at a monitoring job, she doesn't turn up for Michael for the first time in the series. She was not seen after she walked out. The reason was over Michael's choice to get back into the Spy Game. Fiona has 5 brothers, including an older one named Sean, and 1 deceased sister named Claire as stated in the season 3 summer finale. Fiona has a tendency to shoot first (or blow up) and ask questions later. She is a brilliant strategist, but her preferred method is going in with guns blazing or with exploding IED. Michael frequently has to hold Fiona back. Fiona becomes especially upset when someone abuses or endangers children. Fiona also has a certain vixen-complex, using her sex appeal to her advantage in acquiring information. Series creator Matt Nix has said about the characters relationship: "The thing about the relationship with Fiona is…They are two people who really don't have anybody else that they can be with. Anybody else is going to be afraid of what Michael does, and it sort of turns her on, and anybody else for Fiona is going to be uninteresting. He is attracted to her, but part of what we explore over the first season is that they really are attracted with each other, and yet there is a reason they broke up. She is an incredibly chaotic person who just thrives on disorder. Violence is foreplay for her." In the pilot episode, she spoke with an Irish accent; starting with "Identity", she has consistently spoken with an American accent as part of her effort to fit in with the Miami scene. The only time she has extensively reverted to her Irish accent is in the presence of her brother Sean, in season 3 episode 9. Notable Quotes "Well in my experience if something seems too good to be true it's best to shoot it just in case."'--Fiona Glenanne talking to Michael Westen Blog Starting in June 2007, the USA Network kept a short-lived blog accounting several extra-episodical encounters that Fiona had with people in her own life. Generally the blog deals with stories pertaining to people not mentioned in the show, but occasionally characters like Madeline, Michael's Mother, are mentioned as well. [http://www.usanetwork.com/series/burnnotice/blogs/fiona01.html ''Chaperone: June 28, 2007] In an attempt to prove Michael wrong, for saying that she can't accomplish anything without attracting the authorities, Fiona decides to check out gardening. At the nursery she visits, she gets to know the owner, Eugene, and his teenage daughter, Lydia. After noting that Eugene is worried about his daughter and her romantic life, and deciding that gardening really isn't for her, Fiona takes it upon herself to protect Lydia from afar during her date. After tracking Lydia to the carnival, Fiona is disturbed not only by the choice of dress, but by the fact that Lydia is meeting a man much older than herself. Fiona waits until Lydia to make a visit to the restroom, and catches the older man making a move on an even younger girl. In a prompt act of retaliation, Fi knocks the pedophile out with two baseballs from the booth she is hovering around. After leaving the restroom, Lydia sees her date unconscious with another girl checking up on him, and reacts visibly with tears, allowing Fiona to move in to comfort, and to make sure she got home safely. Notes *Her weapon of choice is a stainless steel Walther PPK 7.65mm, but also she uses various shotguns over the course of the series. *At the start of the second season, she was driving a white Honda CRV but when Michael was sold a SAAB 900 by the episodes client, he sold it to her. It was used at the end of the second season to run Carla's agents off the road when they were chasing Michael. She sold it, however, just before she got kidnapped. *The other significant weapon she uses is a two-tone Heckler & Koch USP 9mm Para that she first held on the record producer, Valentine Sweet. Michael later uses this to eliminate Tom Strickler. Category:People Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Burn Wiki articles using Wikipedia content Category:Demolition experts Category:Westen's clients Category:Former terrorists Category:Former IRA operatives